Fukai Mori
by Set Your Heart Free
Summary: Hmph! Why must I have feelings for one so cold? Sigh. I suppose the wind will guide me to my fate...


--

_Translations are at the bottom. _

_Fukai Mori (Inuyasha 2nd Ending)_

_Do As Infinity_

_(Deep Forest)_

_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni_

_Ima wo kitto_

_Okizari ni shita kokoro_

_Kakushiteru yo_

_Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku_

_Tsukarehateta_

_Hitobito wa eien no_

_Yami ni kieru_

_Chiisai mama nara kitto_

_Ima demo mieta kana_

_Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_Nakushiteku sukoshizutsu_

_Itsuwari ya uso o matoi_

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_Aoi aoi sora no iro mo_

_Kizukanai mama_

_Sugite yuku mainichi ga_

_Kawatte yuku_

_Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe_

_Ima o ikite_

_Sabitsuita kokoro mata _

_Ugokudasu yo_

_Toki no rizumu o shireba_

_Mou ichido toberu darou_

_Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara_

_Ikiteyuku doko made mo_

_Shinjiteru hikari motome_

_Arukidasu kimi to ima_

_Bokutachi wa ikiro hodo ni _

_Nakushiteku sukoshizutsu_

_Itsuwari ya uso o matoi_

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara_

_Ikiteyuku doko made mo_

_Furikaeru michi o tozashi_

_Aruiteku eien ni_

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_Ikiteyuku eien ni_

After being wounded in battle by his half-brother, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru decided to just take a rest and sit down by the trees in the forest.

To Rin, he told her to go off and play, and to Jaken, he told him to take Aoun and find Rin some food, and maybe even make her a present, too.

At last, he was alone. He allowed his mind to wander, since he didn't want to think about the wound.

A picture of someone kept flashing in his mind.

"Kagura." He muttered under his breath. _That wench._

A gust of wind blew the leaves off a nearby tree. Kagura floated down on her big feather.

"Sesshoumaru. Fancy meeting you here."

_Speak of the devil._ "What do you want, Kagura?" he demanded.

"Nothing." She replied. "Do you have a problem with me dropping by for a visit?" she glared at him.

He didn't flinch; just stared back t her.

"You're no fun." She sighed, reminding Sesshoumaru of one of his previous opponents, Jakotsu.

"Spit it out, Kagura. You wouldn't just come here for no reason."

"And why not?" she retorted.

"Because you're not exactly the friendly type and neither am I."

Kagura pretended to gasp. "Oh, I'm shocked. Me, not friendly?" she said sarcastically.

She leaned against the tree that Sesshoumaru was sitting near.

_How can I tell him? How on Earth can I tell him my feelings when I know that he doesn't like me??_

Sesshoumaru caught Kagura staring at him. "What do you want, Kagura? I'm tired of repeating the same question."

"No-nothing!" she cried nervously and turned away so he wouldn't see her blush.

_What the? Why is she so uptight? Feh. Who cares about her anyway?_

He got up and started to leave.

"Wait!" Kagura called. "Sesshoumaru, I-I…" she just couldn't get her words out.

Sesshoumaru walked off. "Kagura." He said, not bothering to look back at her. "You have feelings for me, don't you?"

Kagura looked down at her feet. "Y-yes." She replied in a voice that was barely audible.

Sesshoumaru obviously didn't like her back. Well, of course he didn't like her! What was she thinking?

She sighed and looked up towards the sky. Pulling the feather out of her hair, she flew up towards the sky.

Sesshoumaru met up with Rin, Jaken and Aoun. They continued their journey together, their quest to defeat Naraku.

Rin, being the little mind-reader, asked the question that was lingering in Sesshoumaru's head.

"Master Jaken, what's love?"

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've never been in love before! Don't waste your breath asking such silly questions!" he snapped back. "Lord Sesshoumaru has never been in love either before, right milord?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer back. He just stared up at a little point in the sky that seemed to be flying away.

"Let's go." He said to the others, leaving them slightly confused.

_Within the deep, deep forest_

_Surely, now_

_The spirit that was left behind_

_Is hidden_

_Without enough strength the search,_

_And worn down,_

_Everyone has vanished_

_Into the eternal darkness_

_If it's still so very small,_

_I wonder if I could even see it now_

_As we live on,_

_We lose more, a little more at a time_

_Wrapped in falsehoods and lies,_

_Unable to move, with no voice_

_Never even noticing_

_The blue, blue sky_

_Every day goes on by_

_And goes on changing_

_Going beyond the exhaustion,_

_Living here and now,_

_The rusted spirit_

_Moves about once more_

_If I know the rhythm of time,_

_I can fly once again_

_As we wander,_

_We go on living, anywhere_

_Believing, searching for the light,_

_Now I'm walking along with you_

_As we live on,_

_We lose more, a little at a time_

_Wrapped in falsehoods and lies_

_Unable to move, and with no voice_

_As we wander,_

_We go on living, anywhere_

_Looking back at a closed road, _

_Walking on eternity_

_Unable to move, with no voice_

_Living on eternity_


End file.
